


Day 15: Ache

by Orderly_Chaos



Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orderly_Chaos/pseuds/Orderly_Chaos
Summary: The Warrior writes a letter to a young girl.Major 5.3 spoilers
Series: FFxivWrite 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907422
Kudos: 3
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge, Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	Day 15: Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Ache

They stretched - arms high above their head and fingers spread as wide as they would go, eyes closed - the ache in her back a welcomed feeling after being hunched over a desk. They leaned to the left, then the right before dropping their arms. Then they tilted her head to the side till they heard a satisfying crack. They looked over the letter on their desk one last time.

_ Ryne - _

_ It has been about three suns since I returned to the source. Worry not, the Scions’ souls were successfully returned and there have been no complications. Recently Tataru ordered weapons and attire for Y’shtola, Urianger, and Thancred. As soon as it arrives I expect those three will be eager to break the gear in. Alisae and Alphinaud are being asked to wait until these orders are completed before their needs are assessed. As expected, Alisae is less than pleased. _

_ As for G’raha Tia (the Crystal Exarch), the combining of his souls was… interesting. It did not occur as smoothly as the others, and he required a bit of assistance. However, he is hale and hearty now. Currently, he is working with another to apply magical wards to the Crystal Tower here on the source. If all goes well, he will be able to travel freely. We are planning on asking him to join the Scions in an official capacity. I think he will be pleased. Please relay this to Lyna. I think she will be glad to hear of her grandfather’s good fortune. _

_ It appears I will be needed upon the Source for a while longer. However, should Gaia and you need me for your work with Eden, I will spirit myself to your side. On a more personal note, should you need my assistance in any capacity or at any time during this period of transition, I am available to you. Simply ask Feo Ul to convey your message. You truly are one of the bravest and strongest people I have met in my travels. But take it from me, do not let that keep you from asking for help. _

_ We all miss you greatly (especially Thancred though he will not admit to it) and I am sure everyone would thoroughly enjoy hearing from you! _

_ The Warrior of Darkness, _

They nodded with satisfaction before signing the parchment with a flourish. Then they summoned Feo Ul to deliver the letter to the young girl sleeping under a beautiful night sky in Norvrandt.


End file.
